halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Campaign Level Index
This is for the discussion of what the Campaign Levels should be like. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:32, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Begin with KOBH What should we do first guys? This seems a little hard for me, since not much action takes place in the beginning of an RP, only information. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:37, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Starting with KOBH is a good idea. Also, would we be using SPARTAN-IIs for the levels thus making a normal sci-fi shooter, or should we use every UNSC soldier that was in ground combat thus making the levels and the campaign switch between a typical shooter and a tactical shooter? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:44, 18 October 2007 (UTC) I believe we should keep it as an FPS, but use the whole variety of characters so we can cover the entire RP. For instance, if we used your character, Jamese-G023, we couldn't cover the forces that went down into the planet's core. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:46, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Maybe the title for the first few KOBH chapters be called "Welcome to Arctic IV", since the first few chapters were like an Intro -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:47, 18 October 2007 (UTC) I think we'll need a rather long cutscene at the beginning. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:51, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Err...I think I need to clarigy some things: #A tactical shooter is usually an FPS. #What I meant was that during levels we automatically switch between characters after a cutscene if it need be, thus providing the full experience. #The campaign level infobox won't work. (See R&R Training (Halo: Marine Tales Level)) --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:55, 18 October 2007 (UTC) 1. OK, thanks for that explanation 2. Good idea 3. Now it does. You must have a capital I in Infobox. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:59, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Ok, thanks. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:01, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Hey, should we consider this part of an actual game and give it a name, or leave it general like the multiplayer maps? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:03, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Things: #Well, we could make it a game that is owned by many people using the many-property template and the levels can have the same thing. #Also, there is a problem with the objectives part of the Campaing Level Infobox, I would fix it but as you can see I have little experience with Infoboxes. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:08, 19 October 2007 (UTC) #I agree. Since you, me and Spartan-077 are going to work on it, I say we use the triple and many property tag. But what about a name? #Well, I don't know what to do about that. I simply copied it from Halopedia. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:12, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Just leave the names to me, myself, and I;)...and everyone else.:P Anywho jokes aside After re-reading some of the posts I may be able to get a name. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:15, 19 October 2007 (UTC) But do we need to make an actual name for a game (not a level). That was my question. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:17, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Hmm....Gimme a day and maybe I will have a name for a game. Also, I looked through the code on the campaign infobox and everything seems right so I will have to ask GPT for help. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:19, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Sure thing. We'll just have to make due without for now. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:24, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Ok, and GPT fixed the problem with the infobox. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:25, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Can i maek sum levels 4 either Woskia or atlle for the Ark, that aren't turoials?, moreso focusing on UFF... if u guys let the players play as either side in this thing.... Justanothergrunt 08:51, 3 November 2007 (UTC)